PPG POOP EXPLAINED!
by Pollie T
Summary: You always read things here about how the girls look normal now, or other things that weren't explained in the show before. SO I have decided to make up all these theories and explain it all to you. Feel free to use them in your stories and let me know other things I should make sense of. R&R!


**Alright,**** ever wonder how the Puffs and Ruffs became normal -looking? Or why the Rowdyruff Boys have never really kidnapped or threatened the Professor (or rarely have)? This theory shall explain these things. :)**

* * *

**-PROFESSOR'S**_** P.O.V.—**_

I was reading the paper when I thought of it. It was going to be the girl's tenth birthday soon, and it was very important to me because it would be their first two-digit birthday. I know it sounds silly, but I think it's a big deal. Anyways, I kept searching my mind and other resources to come up with the perfect gift for them, nothing. Well, nothing before, but I think that I know what to give them.

* * *

It all started when the girls came home from a battle with Princess. She's a very mean girl, especially after what she had said.

* * *

_"Professor," Bubbles hugged me crying. "Princess called us something me-mean!"_

_ "What is it Bubbles, what did she say?"_

_ "She said we were too abnormal for anyone to like us, that people only liked us because we had superpowers," Blossom sadly replied. _

_ "Don't sugarcoat it Blossom!" Buttercup, the angriest of the trio, yelled with threatening tears in the corner of her eyes. "She said we're too ugly weird-looking and that we'll never find someone who actually cares about us! That people only hung out with us so we wouldn't use our powers against them! And she said you only kept us because you didn't want to be alone again a-and that we were the best failure you had!"_

_ I gasped, my poor girls._

_ "I-is that true Professor?" Bubbles whimpered in my arms._

_ "Of course not, Princess is just trying to faze you with words because she can't compete with any of you on an intellectual or physical level. Besides, all that sour attitude was because she never got the love and care she truly needed from her own parents like you did."_

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right," Blossom perked up a bit._

_ "It's still mean for her to say we're weird looking," Bubbles pouted._

_ "I bet if we were normal-looking, she wouldn't call us ugly."_

_ "Ok girls," I tried consoling. "I think it's time to watch a movie."_

_ "YAY!"_

* * *

I rushed to my lab after I had dropped the girls off at school. If my calculations are correct, then this may take up to a few weeks, and I made need some help. I reached for the phone to call a friend. "Hello Dexter? This is the Professor, Blossom's father, I was hoping you could help me with a project…"

* * *

I'm glad we started when we did. Or else we never would've finished before the girls' birthday. In fact, I was so eager to present it to them that morning that I made them the best breakfast I could. It's a shame Dexter had to go back early so he couldn't present his part of the work with me. Oh well. This would work, I'm sure of it. Just a few days ago I had Bullet test it and he now looks like the common squirrel, yet his powers remained and were in fact enhanced. I just hope it works on the girls too.

"Good morning Professor!"

"Good morning girls, and happy birthday!" I hugged them. "Girls, I have something that I hope will make you feel better."

"What?"

"I present to you, Chemical N! The 'N' is for normal, because once you drink this, you're eyes should shrink to the average almond-shaped ones of a person, your hands will split into fingers, same idea with your feet and your nose will form as well."

"Really? So, we'll look normal?"

"And people will stop making fun of us?"

I nodded and served them all the right amount of the chemical blended with their OJ and their pancakes. Moments after they drank it, it began to take effect. Sure enough, everything I had predicted came true. They finished changing in minutes, Dexter did a good job with the speed part.

_RING RING RING RING!_

"It's the hotline girls!" Blossom hurried over to the living room to answer it. "Yes Mayor? The Rowdyruff Boys?! We're on it!"

They took off, leaving me to wash the dishes. :(

* * *

_**WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS**_

_**-NARRATOR'S P.O.V.—**_

The trio of normal looking but still super-powered ten –year olds flew towards Townsville Park, and they seemed to be flying a bit faster than usual.

"Rowdyruff Boys!" They scorned as the girls got into their fighting positions.

"Well well well," Brick, the leader, smirked smugly. "If it isn't the Powerpuke- hey, wh-what happed to your faces?" He asked confused, realizing that Blossom was glaring at him with medium sized almond shaped eyes, instead of bug-eyed ones that took up half her face.

"Yeah, your guys's faces look weird!" Boomer pointed out, earning a smack from Brick.

"That's what I just said idiot!"

Blossom smiled. "We look normal now; you boys are the weird-looking ones."

"Yeah," Bubbles joined in. "Looks like now you three are the only bug-eyed freaks here."

"And it's a shame no one is actually going to love you now, hell Mojo and Him only kept you because you were the best failure they made!" Buttercup smirked, an evil glint in her eyes glowed as she quoted Princess's harsh words. Saying this, she hoped it would make them feel bad as much as she had when she and her sisters were told that exact same thing.

Buttercup was right; all three boys dropped their smirks, and were replaced by furious frowns.

"Get them boys!" Brick screamed. All of them attacked fiercely, and while the Puffs had little trouble getting used to fingers and toes, and learning to breathe with a nose, their enhanced power gave them the advantage.

After a close defeat, Brick stopped. "How did you guys get this way?"

Bubbles, being, well, _Bubbles_, replied without thinking. "Duh, the professor gave us Chemical N to drink with our birthday breakfast, how else?"

Her sisters face-palmed. "Bubbles!"

"What?"

This time, it was Brick's turn to smirk. "Boys, follow me."

Instantly, all three sped towards the Utonium residence, the girls not very far behind.

"Hey Professor!" Brick yelled.

"Welcome ba- ah Rowdyruff Boys?" The Prof dropped his paper.

"We want the Chemical N, now!"

The Professor did as told; after all, he could understand that the boys must've wanted to look normal after seeing the girls. And he just knows that at least Buttercup said something to them.

"Boys, can you take a seat on the table and I'll be right there."

Surprised at the man's calmness and kindness, they took a seat were a few pancakes were still warm. They stared at them hungrily.

"You can have some boys, the girls' finished theirs already," He replied, practically read their minds. But again, he understood. Living the way they did, they more than likely don't get much homemade food, or food in general.

"Here's some orange juice, I've mixed the Chemical N with it."

The boys happily gulped it all down and ate the pancakes.

"Man," Boomer replied. "We haven't had breakfast like this in years!"

"What are you talking about? We've never had breakfast like this ever!" Brick told him, completely forgetting about the Professor.

"Boys," he said after ten minutes or so. "Would you like to see yourselves in the mirror?"

Without waiting an answer, the Professor pulled out a small mirror to show them their new faces.

"Alright!" Butch exclaimed.

"We look normal!"

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!" All three whooped happily.

"Well boys, I think you should get going now, and how about you guys do me a favor?"

Grateful for the free non-poisoned food, the boys nodded.

"I'd like it if you three stopped stealing food. I want this to be our little secret, and how about every morning, noon, and evening, you join me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Re-really?" Boomer widened his new eyes hopefully.

"What about the girls?" Butch asked.

"Oh don't worry," the Professor smiled kindly, as if he were looking at three sons. "I'll make sure that they don't find out. So, do we have a deal? Would you guys like that?"

The boys nodded. And so that was what happened, in secret, the Professor would make them food while the girls were gone. That's why the boys stopped stealing food, with the exception of the occasional candy or soda, and that's also why they never ever EVER tried to hurt the Professor. Because he not only took care of them secretly, but he also made them normal looking, along with his daughters…

* * *

**Ok so yeah, that's my theory. Feel free to use it whenever you write a story and want to explain these things. That why I write this, so you may use my theories! ^.^! R&R!**


End file.
